This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for forming inclusions in selected azimuthal orientations from a casing section.
It is beneficial to be able to form inclusions into subterranean formations. For example, such inclusions might be used to expose more formation surface area to a wellbore, increase permeability of the formation near the wellbore, etc.
Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of forming inclusions into earth formations.